


Superheroes don't wear capes. They are librarians.

by fuckyeahdeafandasexual



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Disabled Character, Libraries, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, MandatoryFunDay, Millennial Bucky, Modern Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahdeafandasexual/pseuds/fuckyeahdeafandasexual
Summary: Bucky was going to murder Captain America.  Because Captain America was an Asshole. The kind of asshole that had brought Bucky’s crush to Bucky’s work.





	Superheroes don't wear capes. They are librarians.

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! Finally!
> 
> For the prompt 'Take Your Fandom To Work Day' by @mandatoryfunday on tumblr! Months too late, duh, but I still had a lot of fun writing this!
> 
> With Librarian!Bucky and Hawkdad. And Steve Rogers as The Matchmaker. :D
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked this!

Bucky was going to murder Captain America. Because Captain America was an Asshole. The kind of asshole that had brought Bucky’s crush to Bucky’s work. 

Captain America had brought Hawkeye to New York Public Library. 

The Amazing Hawkeye. Clint Barton.

And Bucky happened to be wearing his favorite Hawkeye merchandise shirt. Bucky wanted to hide under his desk. But he also couldn’t stop staring at Hawkeye’s arms. They were so much prettier in real life than in the pictures. The long sleeved shirt did nothing to hide the muscles.

Then there was the mohawk. The Mighty Mohawk as Tumblr had dubbed it. Bucky had  _ dreams  _ about that mohawk. Mohawkeye. 

Captain America, or Steve, as Bucky normally called him, was having a lot of fun and wearing a very smug look on his face - Bucky wanted to punch him.

Hawkeye himself looked kind of nervous and he was holding a young boy on his hip.

Because they were in the kids section, where Bucky worked. As a librarian. 

“I like your braid,” says the girl that is standing next to Hawkeye. There is another, older, boy with her too. They look a bit like Clint. Bucky does not try to think about what that implicates.

“Thank you,” he smiles, and he’s kinda glad that she got him to stop staring at Hawkeye, otherwise it would have started to get very awkward. 

“Is that a metal arm?” The older boy asks.

The kids seem to get over their shyness and even the girl leans closer to look at his left arm. 

It is a prosthesis made by Stark Industries. A prototype, based on the Iron Man suit, without any blasters of course. It still has some shortcomings but Bucky really can’t complain. It’s way better than having no arm at all.

All the kids are fascinated by it, so it is an amazing ice breaker for the kids come by for the first time. 

Like now.

The kids start asking a lot of questions and Bucky snorts, amused. He answers them patiently. He even shows them how he sometimes plugs in the battery when it is quiet and he can work at the desk.

“Ermm,” Hawkeye clears his throat, “We were actually here to borrow some books. Cooper and Lila have finished all the books they brought with them.”

The girl, Lila, nods, “Yes! And Uncle Steve said we could borrow some books here and Daddy has a card but he never uses it so we can use it now.”

Uncle Steve, who has mysteriously disappeared, while Bucky and the kids were geeking out.

“Hmmm, okay, well, I can show you around and then you can pick some books yourself. And if you don’t know what you want to read, you can come get me. Okay?” 

Cooper and Lila nod, enthusiastic, Hawkeye smiles.The next half hour Bucky shows them around. He even recommends some of his own favourite kids and toddler books.

The little boy, whose name is Nathaniel, has taken an interest in Bucky’s arm too and refuses to stop petting it, giggling as his little hands glide over the metal plates. 

Bucky is careful not to pinch the little fingers.

Hawkeye - you can call me Clint - Clint has taken advantage of Nathaniel’s current fixation to go browse the current display with award-winning toddler books. Cooper and Lila have dissapeared in the labyrinth of shelves.

Nathaniel is now trying to crawl into his lap, so Bucky picks him up and puts him on his lap while he checks something on the computer, holding the metal arm cautiously around the little boy. Nathaniel is trying to ask something, Bucky notices, but he can’t figure out the gibberish. 

Maybe…

He sees the backpack Clint has left behind with Bucky and the sippy cup with water that is sitting in a side pocket. He nudges the backpack closer with his foot so he can grab the sippy cup and gives it to Nathaniel. 

Now there is happy gibberish and the boy is content drinking his water.

Bucky is glad for all the babysitting he had to do when his sisters were younger. Kid managing might be, next to his librarian skills, his only life skill. Together with cooking of course. And sniping.

Not long after that Bucky is distracted by Clint again, because he is now wearing GLASSES. They are trendy and modern and probably not cheap and Bucky loves them. 

If he had ovaries they would have exploded right now.

“Ow!” he shrieks, surprised. 

Nathaniel has discovered the braid in his long hair and is tugging on it,and not very gently.

Clint abandons the toddler books and puts the glasses on top of his head to look what is happening. 

He comes to the rescue, like a true Avenger would, pulling Nathaniel out of Bucky’s lap and away from Bucky’s hair. 

“Nate, no!” Clint scolds the boy, but Nathaniel just giggles. He reaches out to Bucky’s hair again. 

Clint sighs. “He always does this with Laura.”

What?

“My ex-wife,” Clint smiles, because he must have seen the heartbreak on Bucky’s face. 

Ex-wife. Oh.  _ Oh _ . 

Bucky’s heart is still recovering from being broken and saved so fast when Lila and Cooper return, each with a huge stack of books.

He does a quick calculation, realizing all those books will never fit on Clint’s library card. Even without the toddler books Clint has now put next to it.

“What a wonderful thing to be a teacher, no?” Bucky grins while he accepts Clint’s card. 

He scans the card and starts clicking on around on the computer. Civil disobedience is amazing.

Clint looks confused. “A teacher? Why-”

“Because you now get a lot more privileges, including loaning more books for a longer period.” Buck winks. “If somebody asks about it, blame it on Captain America,”

Clint shuts his mouth quick and he has a misschievous spark in his eye. 

“Indeed,” he grins back, “Such a wonderful thing!”

“Does that mean we can get more books?” Cooper asks with adorable puppy eyes. Goddamnit, he loves these kids.

“Of course! You have,” and he checks the maximum count on the computer, “ten more books you can check out.” 

With a loud cheer, Lila and Cooper disappear in the book labyrinth again. Bucky starts checking out the books that are already on his desk and can’t help but smile when he encounters some of his own favourites. 

Clint clears his throat, sounding somewhat nervous. “Do you wanna go on a date?”

What? Wait? What? Did that just happen?

Did Hawkeye - Clint just asked him on a DATE.

Before he has the chance to fully process what is happening, he can hear himself say, “Yes, of course!”

“Really?”

“Yes!” Bucky quickly searches his desk for a scrap of paper and writes his number on it, and also ‘text only please’ because phone calls are a pain in the ass for his millennial self.

Oh god, he can’t believe he is doing this. A date with Clint Barton.

He hands Clint the scrap of paper, who tucks it in the back of his pants just as Lila and Cooper come back with their new books. 

It’s only hours later, when he is done with his shift and gets to his office to pick up his coat and backpack, that he is able to check his phone. 

_ The kids really like you. Me too. Beer and pizza? Next weekend? _

Bucky answers with a _ Hell yeah. Steve babysits the kids and they better make him regret it.  _

_ Deal ;) _

  
  
  



End file.
